This invention relates to lighting systems.
An example of such present systems is set-forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,223 issued Nov. 24, 1987 wherein an emergency light is located in an elevator cab to meet the standards. The emergency light, however, is not mounted on the control panel. Additionally, it is located on a plate that conceals the emergency light to prevent tampering until the main power fails. In order to operate under emergency operating conditions the emergency light is associated with an electric solenoid that will position the emergency light for operation when the power fails. There is no provision for a separate light to spot illuminate an alarm device on the control panel.